1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to containers and trays that are intended to be stacked, in particular containers (including enclosed cartons, and open and partially closed trays—collectively referred to herein as “containers”) that are fabricated from folded blanks of material, such as corrugated paperboard material and the like. Specifically, the present invention is directed to mechanisms for providing positive aligning of stacked containers.
2. Prior Art
Stackable containers fabricated from folded, originally flat blanks of material, such as corrugated paperboard and the like, are known. Typically, however, when such containers are provided with smooth, essentially featureless upper and lower surfaces, then there is a possibility of relative lateral sliding or displacement between adjacent vertically stacked ones of such containers or trays.
Accordingly, it has become desirable to provide a means for aligning such adjacent vertically stacked ones of such containers, to inhibit such relatively lateral sliding or displacement.
Such prior art means for aligning adjacent vertically stacked ones of containers typically have been provided in the form of prominently upwardly (or downwardly) projecting tabs, which are configured to surround upwardly (or downwardly) adjacent containers or trays (e.g., in a nesting fashion), or to be received in corresponding slots, notches or apertures (generally, “receptacles”) in the upwardly (or downwardly) adjacent containers.
Such prominently projecting tabs are recognized as being effective in providing assurance of the aligned stacking of containers, but require a concerted effort of lifting one container precisely above another like container, above the height of the projecting tabs, and then lowering the container in a relatively precise manner, to assure proper alignment and engagement of the tabs.
It would be desirable to have a way to provide for rapid and accurate aligned stacking of containers, but without the use of prominently projecting tabs that require relatively precise placement.
These and other desirable characteristics of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.